Bertrand and Zoe
by DaftCat
Summary: It's Summer, Bertrand starts going to the library, he meets a girl, they fall in love and start a relationship, he finds out she is not what she appears. Drama later on. Rated M for sexual scenes. (please review if you have liked it, even if it just says 'liked', because I am getting a lot of views but I don't know if people like what they have read, THANKYOU!)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own young Dracula or any of its characters etc. etc. fanfic inspired by watching the show.

Right, I don't know all the technical ins and outs of the show, I know that vampires suck blood etc. but I'm not entirely sure about who's winning what war and who's friends with who… so I've decided to write as if Bertrand was never killed, and everyone just sort of gets on-ish. I couldn't be bothered with the whole detailed vampire thing, so they can walk in sunlight. I know this might take some reality out of it, but it's not supposed to be a follow on from or be based on the other episodes. Imagine the series was a bit different, such as they can walk in sunlight and everything's fine at the moment, Bertrand's not dead etc. Other than that pretty much the same. Not much mention of the other characters until later on. First chapter, they meet the fall in love, they have relations. So yes some of the details about the young Dracula clan family life might be incorrect but. I tried! Try and enjoy this is my first one ever: D there is some drama later on and the rest of the characters become somewhat involved.

Chapter One

Bertrand had never really bothered with women, especially since he had been bitten. His one and only goal had always been to find the chosen one. Well, now he had found him and the main business had been dealt with, the book was opened, they killed the bad guy and now they were left with not much to do but right reports and make sure trouble stayed at bay. He often found himself getting bored since all he had to do was read; he wasn't a big fan of technology. He started going to the library to try and find some more books since had read all of his own cover to cover. Vlad wasn't around much since there wasn't really anything left to train him for.

Bertrand however had another reason for going to the library, he was in denial about it with himself, but someone had caught his eye. She was 22 years old but could pass for 24. She had long wavy blonde multi tonal natural hair, medium blue eyes and was around 5'8 in height. She always seemed to be smiling. He loved her clothes; she always had a different scarf on and wearing a different partnered dress. She just seemed to stand out to him; she was very well spoken and was a pleasure to be around. She was roughly a size 14 with a small waist and curvy hips, roughly size D breasts.

He had first seen her a few weeks ago when he was in the cook book section, he had no idea what he was doing there, he had just gotten so bored of looking he just started to wander around. He looked up and saw her checking some books out, some books about photography and science. He didn't think anything of it, but then when he started to see her again and again, he couldn't help but find her attractive.

It was a Wednesday, the weather was ok, bit cloudy, but ok. He walked across to the library again, he was thinking of moving out for a bit and getting his own flat, DO something with this eternal life he had been given. He couldn't help but half hope she was in there, in fact he passed her just as he went in. without thinking, he automatically turned round and said, 'Hey'. She turned and looked at him, 'Oh hi', and she smiled at him. When he looked dumb struck she giggled and turned to walk away. What the hell had come over him? It's just a pretty girl she's nothing special, just a girl.

Over the next few weeks they had started to steal glances at each other, she had waved at him a couple of times and he had smirked back. He felt like a school child, too shy to go and say hello. He just kept telling himself there was no point and carried on flicking through whatever book he was reading.

One day, he could see her coming towards him, but pretended he hadn't noticed. She knelt down next to the table resting her elbows on it. He had to look at her now, so close to him. He wasn't sure what to do, 'Your books upside down', he looked at her confused. She flicked the book he was holding; he could have died with embarrassment. Before he had a chance to respond, she said 'Do you know where the 'Oak Tree Pub is?' he tried to clear his jumbled up thoughts that were going through his head, she had just asked him a question, now answer it. He cleared his throat, 'Yes, I was there last week' she smiled ' I know I saw you, was just wondering if it was you, do you want to go there tonight?' his stomach dropped, his heart would have beat faster if he had a pulse. 'Err...' she started again 'Well I'm going at half 7 tonight, so if you want to go to... I'll be there at that time.' He nodded; she smiled and left the library with two friends. He sat there feeling stupid, why hadn't he said more, why had this one girl been able to make his mouth dry up like a bloody cracker.

He decided to go to the pub, he's not shy, a girl asked him to go to the pub, so he was going, he needed to get out, why shouldn't he do something he doesn't usually do. He pulled on some clothes. He stopped. He looked down at himself since he couldn't use the mirror. What does it matter what I'm wearing? I'm just going to the pub to meet someone I don't even know the name of.

He arrived at the pub at 7:40, it was a beautiful summers evening, he didn't want to seem too eager to be there the same time she was, even though really deep down he wanted to more than anything. He found her in the beer garden sitting with …. Just her? I thought she was here with friends… he thought to himself. She saw him and smiled; he walked over and sat opposite her at the wooden beer garden bench. 'My friends couldn't make it, glad you showed up I would have been here on my own!' He smiled but said nothing, why couldn't he think of anything to say... 'So, what's your name?' she asked him leaning forward, her voice was girly but not squeaky, it was quite deep, well spoken, very … London-ish. He realised he hadn't answered her yet, 'Bertrand' he finally said, 'are you ok? You seem a bit distant' He must have looked like an idiot. He summoned some confidence to try and appear normal. 'Yeah fine, sorry I'm tired, what's your name?' 'Zoe, I'm friends with Ingrid?' ... Ingrid? Oh this had to be bad, why would a friend of Ingrid's be interested in him, was this a set up? Hang on... Ingrid doesn't have friends? He shook off his confusion when she said, 'well actually were not proper friends, we just know each other' he exhaled unnecessarily and smiled. Wait... if she knew Ingrid... did she know she was a vampire? In all this blunder he had forgotten the tiny detail that she was a human and he was a vampire.

The pair had a nice time hearing the live band and had a few drinks, he offered to walk her back to her car, and it was only 10pm and was still a bit light since it was the middle of summer. To his surprise she linked his arm and looked up at him and smiled. He knew where this was going. 'What's wrong?' he sighed and turned to her. Just then some people walked past, 'shall we go to my car, and it's a bit more...' ,'ok' he said without even thinking, she smiled and led him to a small scuffed red car, it suited her personality, cute and quirky. They got in, Bertrand suddenly remembered why they were there, he needed to tell her. 'What do you know about Ingrid?' she looked surprised. 'Why?' he went to speak but then she cut him off. 'Only that she and her family are vampires' he stopped, 'ah, then' she cut him off again 'you are too right?' he looked at her, why would she want anything to do with him if she thought he was a vampire? Then a thought crossed his mind that lifted his stomach a bit 'are you..?' she looked at him, 'am I a vampire?, No' his heart dropped. 'But I'm not your average person, I am not human'. He started to feel confused, worried, and for some reason a bit heartbroken, what on earth as she. 'I'm a spirit' he looked at her as if she said she was an alien. And then just to top it off she said 'well I suppose you could call my species alien' of course, he thought to himself, the one girl I stand a chance with is an alien. 'I know Ingrid because she found out my sister Mary is one, and then when Mary wouldn't answer her questions she came to talk to me, she wasn't any trouble she was just fascinated and didn't believe it' he smirked, 'yeah she can be like that' there was a short silence, they both had thoughts spinning through their heads. 'So, what are you?' he asked. 'Oh yes sorry suppose I should explain, we aren't from a distant planet and we don't look any different, we are just born with different abilities, that's all really... we have different species groups, we are the only group that lives on land like normal people' he thought about this and nodded 'for example I can have visions, but I'm a bad at that, I can't read minds but my sister can, and I can hold my breath for a very long time, I also have eternal youth.' This lifted his own spirits right up, 'so you have eternal life?' he asked, wondering if had found his soul mate in the library 'yes, you do to right?' He nodded' yes'

Over the next few months they started a relationship, they went on a few secret dates and he finally bought that flat he had been after, it was nearby and only something small, but big enough for two or three people. He bought himself a phone so they could keep in touch. Nothing sexual had happened yet but they had shared a few snogs in the car and behind the pub. Bertrand sat back thinking about how much his life had changed, and because Zoe didn't have human blood, he didn't have any compulsion at all to bite her. Her blood was opal colours inside her body, but changed red if it left the body, such as having a cut or scrape, this was good for camouflaging the fact she was different.

That night they were going to the pub again, they did this often, they enjoyed talking about when they had first met and laughing at how dumbstruck Bertrand always was. She leant across the table and kissed him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her back. She smiled and got up, she took his hand and led him back to the car, 'want to come back to mine?' He froze, what did this mean, were they going to eat? Or... sleep? 'Yeah sure' he replied, why would he feel uncomfortable? She was his girlfriend and they trusted each other.

They got in and took their shoes off, she took him into the front room to a red couch infront of a TV, there was a battered looking rug on the floor and a few empty mugs on the wooden table. She went to get them some wine, when she came back she handed him his glass and put the bottle down on the table with the mugs. She sat down next to him on the sofa and took a big gulp of wine, just then he leant in and kissed her, she put her glass down on the table and started to pull his jacket off. so is So is this happening? he thought to himself. She squeezed his shoulders and he gripped her thigh, she gasped and stopped, 'are you ok?' he asked 'Yes fine' she smiled back 'are you sure?' he wanted to make sure he wasnt pushing her, 'yes honest' she nodded, he carried on and began to lie her back on the sofa, but then she stopped him to kick off her heels. Then she got up and pulled him into her bedroom. There were a few clothes on the floor and he barely had time to examine the decor before she was in his arms again. She sat on the bed and unzipped her dress whilst he pulled off his shirt. He sat on the bed next to her and she almost moaned out loud looking at his body, she pressed her hand against his chest as he kissed her neck. She could feel herself aching to get on with it, as could he. She looked down and saw he was defiantly ready to get his trousers off… she wiggled out of her thick black tights as he moved in closer still kissing her neck and shoulder. She was on her back, she felt him press his body into her, pining her to the bed. She felt him grow hard as he pressed against her leg, as they were still kissing he worked to pull his trousers down until they were half way down his legs. He stopped kissing her and stroked her hair whilst she nibbled his lip. All he could think of was that she just smelt very clean like soap, weird thing to think about. She looked at him feeling nervous, so did he, she pulled his hand down so it brushed between her legs. 'are you sure?' he asked 'yes' she breathed, He shifted down the bed until he was face to face with her lady area, he kissed the green lacy underwear she had on and she giggled playing with his hair. He pulled down her knickers and got really snug, with one elbow outside of each thigh, she felt his breath and his nose grazing her clit and she moaned. He started to playfully tease her with his tongue, she grabbed his hair and chocked out a moan. He looked up at her and grinned, she pushed on his head as he started to really go for it, and he nuzzled in between her legs even closer so he could get a better angle. He kept going until she was damp with sweat, he stopped and she managed to catch her breath. He traced his fingers over her abdomen before inserting two fingers deep inside her and hooking them up fast. She managed to get out a cry with surprise and rose up on her elbows. She felt herself starting to cum, he stopped and shifted back up the bed and kissed her passionately, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, she was begging in her head for him to just do it… her wish was his command as she felt him push himself in, he filled up every nook and cranny and she tugged his body closer to hers. He started to thrust into her, breathing deeply biting his tongue. With each stroke she was building up more and more, as was he. He started to moan with each thrust, holding her head kissing her neck; he pulled back and looked into her eyes as she looked into his. They maintained eye contact nose to nose stealing kisses as she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him in deeper. She moaned deeply before managing to choke out, 'I love you', just as she came, gripping at him clawing at his back gasping for air, 'I love you', he managed to reply before he reached his own climax seconds later.

They both stopped, bodies collapsing into each other, the room spinning, gasping for breath, bodies hot and damp with sweat. Then everything fell calm, he raised his head stilllying on top of her, hekissed her, she smiled still catching her breath. He pulled out reluctantly; he wanted to stay that way forever. They lay next to each other and went to sleep. Just before they went to sleep, they both realised that they appear to have declared their love for one another… she rested her head on his chest and they went to sleep.

He woke in the morning to the sound of birds; the perfect morning after... he turned to find she was still sleeping next to him, he smiled and looked around the room. He smirked as he saw a durex packet on her set of draws… Just then it hit him, they hadn't used any contraception.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

He rubbed his face not thinking anything of it, maybe she was on the pill? He decided to ask her when she woke up. He got up, used the bathroom and came back to find she was awake herself. It felt weird, they hadn't done this before, was he supposed to still be there? Was he supposed to make her tea? He waited for her to speak. 'Morning' she smiled and stretched. 'Morning' he replied half smiling, he still couldn't believe he was there, it felt like a dream. Slowly slowly it all started coming back to him, what they had done in explicit detail. He was lucky he still had a few good moves left in him for 402. Oh crap, he hadn't told her how old he was, he decided not to bring it up since he didn't know her age either, for all he knew she could be just as old.

-

A few weeks had gone by and neither of them had said anything about the contraception issue. He just assumed she was on the pill and they carried on as normal. Surely she would say something if something was up... She wouldn't leave something that important out of conversation and she seemed sensible enough... They were sitting on his sofa in his new flat, she was wearing a red jumper and some leggings snuggled up to him, he had his arm around her. She lifted her head as if to say something, but then rested her head back. 'Hm..?' She looked at him, nothing. He sighed, he had to talk to her about it but he didn't know how to bring it up without sounding awkward. He decided that if she needed to tell him something, she would.

-

A few weeks later Zoe had started going out more and more, this worried Bertrand because her stories about who she was with never seemed to make sense. His patience would soon be tested again later that evening; she came into the kitchen pulling her heels on. Oh no, he thought, she's going out again. 'Ingrid called, she asked me if I want to go out again' Bertrand sighed 'ok then but be careful last time you came back ill, no more drinking' she threw a hand towel at him, 'I didn't have that much!' he rolled his eyes 'Yes but clearly you had enough to cause that mess we had last time'. She shot him a look that shook his soul of balance. 'Ok I'm sorry but, be careful that's all I'm saying. She walked up to him, wrapped her arms round his waste and squeezed her, she groaned ' sorry too tight?' he frowned ' no, no nothing I'm fine' she smiled and kissed his lips. What was wrong with her, he thought to himself, she seemed so fragile lately. She almost didn't want any touch and they had been sleeping together less and less, not necessarily sexually but… just under the same roof, the most he'd got was sleeping on the couch when they'd drifted off watching a film, but even then he woke up to find shed gone to her own bed. He didn't know whether he was supposed to be hurt by this, after all she still treated him the same, maybe she felt awkward... had he gone too fast? He didn't have time to think like this at the moment, it was making his head spin.

It was another 8 hours before Zoe came back with Ingrid and another girl. Zoe went straight to the bedroom and Ingrid and the friend came into the kitchen to get some glasses and some pop. Bertrand smirked 'Oh pop very hard core' Ingrid scowled 'shut up we've had enough alcohol tonight' Bertrand was surprised; usually Ingrid and her friends didn't care about limits, until they were face down in the curb. Ingrid started, 'I thought Zoe drinks alcohol' Ingrid leaned next to the cupboard and raised an eyebrow. 'She does' he paused then continued 'I think she needs to cut back she's making herself ill' he carried on washing up. Ingrid looked confused, 'Why wouldn't she when she was out with us?' Bertrand dried his hands and turned to face her 'what?' Ingrid rolled her eyes 'she wouldn't drink any when she was out with us' he smirked ' nice try Ingrid I know she's drunk again there's an enough empty cans in there for three people and she's gone straight to her bed' he pointed at the bag of cans and bottles Ingrid was carrying. Ingrid frowned at him 'no Bertrand those are mine and Zia's I swear' she gestured at the other girl who was in the kitchen trying to keep her balance. He rolled his eyes 'ok then fine I believe you' Ingrid turned to leave. 'Better make sure she's ok she was feeling unwell' she replied... Bertrand closed his eyes, 'not again' he thought.

He went into her bedroom and into the on suite he found her hanging her head in the toilet, again. He felt himself getting worked up; he waited until she had stopped heaving. She sat up and looked at him 'what?' she said, he crossed his arms, 'drunk again I see, your making yourself ill I thought we had talked about this!' he had never raised his voice to her before, what had happened to them.. She was silent for a moment to absorb the fact he was getting cross with her. 'Zoe is there anything you want to tell me. 'Look your obviously wasted, Ingrid tried to cover for you saying the drinks were hears but your obviously drunk'. She turned round to him and rubbed her face. 'No Bertrand...' she pinched her nose, Bertrand started feeling angry. 'No Zoe don't bother, I'm sick of you being dishonest with me' she looked at him with a look that had the power to melt his heart. 'Bertrand no, I'm pregnant'

Bertrand didn't know whether to feel shocked or … he obviously had knew about it but had been in such denial with himself, telling himself she was getting drunk and making herself ill. He sort of, kind of, suspected it, but he didn't actually… but he must have known really deep down, he had never even asked her about the contraception issue… but wouldn't she have told him? Oh forget it he thought to himself, this is too much for my head, I need to talk… but the words won't come out… He didn't even know what to say, he stood there like a lemon staring at her.

Just then his phone buzzed, it was Vlad, and he was needed, now. 'Zoe, I have to go' Zoe looked at him like he had just said he'd kicked a puppy. 'What do you mean…' just then he heard what he had said properly in his head. 'No! I didn't mean... I'm sorry, it was Vlad something's happened, I know this is the most horrendous timing... come with me, I don't want to leave you alone' she sighed, 'no I'll call you if I need you… Bertrand… are you not going to say anything about it?' Bertrand didn't know what to say he looked at her 'I love you Zoe, I'll be back as soon as I can'

He got in the car and drove up to the castle, nearly managing to run over a sheep for some reason… strange bloody town. He got out and clicked the door lock, Erin came running up to him. Erin what on earth are you doing back here I thought you went off with Malik. Well actually that's part of what the problem is, we need some of your knowledge for this one. A very confused Bertrand followed Erin into the castle. Bertrand first saw Vlad, and gave him a _what the hell?! _look. Vlad just returned the same look back and started at the floor.

Erin was the first to talk; Vlad was sitting there looking just as confused as he was. 'Basically, the rings of Arianrod were affecting my personality, my sense of right and wrong, the feelings that were attached with my memories, everything made me so angry and really I didn't know why, I was scared and for some reason… I don't know.' Bertrand still terribly confused just started at them all. 'So what do you want me for?' Vlad clasped his hands 'well we wondered if you would have any books on the rings, to find out what exactly about them might have caused the personality change' Bertrand frowned, 'well we always knew they were bad and having them impaled under your skin was never going to be good' Vlad rolled his eyes, 'we know but, we want to know why Erin's changed back to how she was.. Well personality wise anyway, still a half fang but... shouldn't she still be… evil?' Erin glared at him 'sorry, sorry, bad tempered then' she nudged him in the ribs. 'So do you think you'd have anything?' Bertrand had drifted off into his own thoughts, 'um, well I can have a look but I can't promise anything... are the stones still under your skin?' Erin had a look, 'I don't think so, well, they are but… it doesn't feel like it' 'Bertrand frowned, right... maybe there losing some power... or something... I don't know... I'll have a look when I get a chance.' Vlad looked up 'when you get a chance? Where have you been what have you been doing we haven't seen you for ages?' Bertrand realises none of them knew about Zoe, let alone the face he was now apparently going to be a dad. He decided to lie and say he'd just been 'out' and leave it at that.

3 weeks had passed since Bertrand had found out about Zoe's pregnancy. Things had calmed down and they had both gotten used to the idea, Zoe had been feeling much better and able to go to work again. Bertrand had been out to get some tea for her since it was one of her early cravings. He fumbled for his keys to open the front door.

'You stupid girl!' Bertrand heard as he shut the front door, 'the TV' he thought to himself. 'Zoe for god sake with your sister it was different but she's older and it won't affect her like it will you'. 'But mum! Why didn't you tell me before? I mean-' Bertrand came in 'Zoe?' Zoe jumped round, 'mum I'll call you back' she shut the laptop she had been skyping her mum on. Zoe went into the kitchen and rubbed her face; she turned the kettle on and got their favourite mugs out before bursting into tears. Bertrand had absolutely no idea what was going on. He didn't even know what to say, all these thoughts... well no thoughts were going through his head, he didn't know what to think, he knew what he should be thinking, and he knew what he should have asked a long time ago. Right now he had to look after Zoe's feelings, she was obviously upset and he couldn't stand to see that.

They sat with their mugs of tea on her red sofa… they both felt so distant with each other, they were both so confused. Zoe started, 'My mum said she wanted to talk to me about it, I just thought...' she drifted off 'talk to you about what?' Zoe sighed and started crying again. Bertrand sighed and laid his head back. He pulled her tight and squeezed her, kissing her forehead. She looked at him, her eyes red from crying. She kissed him and smiled, but started crying again. 'I love you Bertrand, I'm just so confused.

Later that day, Bertrand had given Zoe some space and time to calm down. She approached him on the sofa as he was getting his coat to go back to his own flat. 'Bertrand, can you stay with me tonight? Please?' Bertrand sighed, 'Zoe of course I will, I've wanted to for ages I've been so … confused.' Zoe smiled at him empathetically 'I know I know and I'm sorry it's my fault, I just didn't know what to say to you. I shouldn't have dealt with it like that. She came up to him and he hugged her. 'I think I'm ready to tell you what my mum said. It's important... it affects both of us'

They sat on the sofa hand in hand, Bertrand still couldn't figure out how he'd gone from teacher of the chosen one to about to be a dad in a secret relationship with a girl he hadn't known half a year with an apparently fuming mother in law… not that they were eve married. She took a deep breath, Bertrand thought to himself, what on earth is she going to tell me; maybe it's not that bad? Maybe she's just still very emotional. Even Bertrand couldn't fool himself; this had to be something serious. Zoe finally started 'my mum called, as you know, my sister Mary had told her that I was pregnant, I was so angry with her… I told her not to…' she trailed off, Bertrand looked at her, begging to know what her mum had said. 'and my mum' she continued 'my mum, well she wasn't very pleased I was never expecting that, but I couldn't believe how angry she was, I tried to tell her that I love you and it's not like I'm 16, I'm nearly 23 and I have a job…' she trailed off again, then took another deep breath and continued 'but, I don't even know where to start… 'Bertrand took her hand and squeezed it, silently urging her to carry on and just tell him. 'I'm just going to make it simple to understand because it's complicated, well, my species… it can get complicated if we mate with... other.. You know...' she looked at him 'vampires?' Bertrand suggested 'yes… not just vampires, humans, anyone else.' Bertrand nodded, right, so... what would happen?' Zoe started again 'well… before the age 0f 30 my species, especially girls, are still developing, gaining skills and our brains and bodies aren't quite at their peak. So for 22 I'm still very young. Having new DNA will disrupt this, unless I'm pregnant t with my own species, all that would do is maybe stunt my development... but with another species… well, it could stop al development and confuse my body, like for example I might get cravings for blood or have a big personality change, or die.' Bertrand felt horrifies, why had she not used contraception? How could he have done all of this to her, he suddenly felt very guilty. She saw his face and squeezed his hands 'Bertrand it's not your fault, it's my mums fault for never telling me this, she said she never thought shed have to, she thinks I'm a slag and an underage mum, which for my species really I am.' Bertrand glared at her 'no you're not, dot listen to her I love you' she smiled 'you're so good to me, she touched his face. So what happens now exactly what do we have to do, can we do anything?' her face dropped. Well. The easy way out... well not the easy way out, but the easier way out would be to...' she trailed off. Bertrand knew what she was going to say, he squeezed her open hand. 'I don't want to have an abortion, not like this… I mean… not with you' she welled up 'I'm sorry Bertrand I just never imagined myself in this situation' he smiled, 'funnily enough me neither, he sighed heavily and pinched his nose 'look, Zoe, go to the clinic tomorrow and at least hear them out, I don't want this anymore than you do, but we can have another baby, we can't have another you. She looked up and smiled 'thank you for being so good to me, I love you, she leaned and kissed him.

He woke up in the middle of the night and rubbed his eyes. Zoe wasn't on her side of the bed, 'Zoe?' he walked into the on suite to find her sitting on the closed toilet crying. 'Zoe what's wrong are you ok?' she looked up, again, red eyed from crying' this couldn't be good for anyone, every time he looked at her she was either crying or angry. 'Bertrand...ah- I- I can't do it' she trailed off sobbing. 'What Zoe? You don't have to go to the clinic whatever you want is final' she sat back 'no it's not that, well it is, but... when I woke up, I felt it move, it hasn't done that before, and I think… she sobbed 'I think it's just hit me that it's a life, I cant get rid of another life, it's not just a baby it's our child.' Bertrand froze; he really didn't know what to say now. He just hugged her and took her back to bed pulling the blanket round them and hugging he close, he didn't get much more sleep after that.

He had one big decision to make, could he do this?


End file.
